1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to positioning blocks for securing voltage carrying members, and more particularly, to a positioning block configured to connect to riser bus bars to maintain a position of the riser bus bars and gaps therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Meter modules include a plurality of externally visible power consumption meters. The meter modules electrically connect with an electric power distribution system by an electric busway system riser. The busway system riser includes separate vertically extending bus conductors, one for each phase within a multi-phase power distribution system along with a neutral bus conductor. Connected to these bus conductors are riser bus bars or bus bars. During the assembly or installation of a busway meter module apparatus, the bus bars may move increasing the risk of coming into contact with adjacent riser bars of different polarities.
In conventional systems, the riser bars were connected to meter socket assemblies and straps in an assembly-fixture. The assembly fixture with the riser bars and meter socket assemblies were then transported and installed into a final assembly of the busway system. This method is cumbersome and leaves the possibility of shifting or undesired movement of the bus bars during transport and installation.